Say Something I'm Giving Up On You
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Castiel comprende sus sentimientos cuando ve a Dean internado, donde su vida pende de un hilo y él no puede hacer nada para salvar a su protegido más que quedarse a su lado como siempre lo hizo.


**Notas de autor: No hay nada hard así que no esperen eso. Es sólo un momento tierno.**

 **Aclaraciones: Esto se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de "Say Something" y en la escena donde un abuelito se acuesta al lado de su esposa porque ésta estaba internada fue la inspiración para este fic. Porque sentí que la letra pegaba con Castiel y la escena también.**

* * *

Castiel yacía de pie, inerte e inexpresivo pero a la vez una explosión sentimental en su interior sin comprender muy bien cuál emoción era la que dominaba. Estaba al lado de la camilla blanca de hospital. Dean tenía miles de cables conectados y su respiración regular era el sonido más relajante si no fuese por las máquinas conectadas al cuerpo inmóvil del joven cazador.

Al verlo tan frágil, tan indefenso y fatalmente golpeado. La culpa vino a tocar su hombro y le susurraba que por él estaba en ese estado. Esa mano fría acariciando dulce y pesadamente su hombro, hundiéndolo en terribles temores. Temores como la muerte temprana, la imposibilidad de no verlo jamás en lo que quede de vida, de que Dean esté molesto con él por no haber estado cuando más lo necesitó. Cuando aquel vándalo pone en peligro la vida de un ser querido, del protegido angelical. Ese protegido al cual le prometió estar sin importar las circunstancias más no fue así y ahora yacía entre cuatro paredes blancas y con un tubo del cual tambaleaba su vida como una cuerda floja.

—Donde sea te hubiera seguido, Dean—musitó el ángel acercándose lo máximo posible—. Perdóname…—agachó la mirada, apretando los ojos con fuerza para retener sus lágrimas y sus puños descargando su ira consigo mismo. Miró al cazador, meticulosamente curioseando su cuerpo logrando ver cada herida sobre éste. Ahora la proximidad era menor, había caminado dos pasos más hacia Dean y ahora tomó su mano con cuidado. Acariciando su áspera textura con su pulgar, dedicándole una sonrisa amable más no llena sino vacía.

—Todo esto—observó a sus alrededores con nostalgia—.Todo esto no lograba entenderlo y yo no sabía nada, Dean. Te lo juro—en los zafiros de su rostro comenzaba la lluvia, lenta y silenciosa—Dean…por favor, di algo…—su voz se quebrajaba en pequeños cristales viajeros a la estación de su garganta, dándole un ardor horrible junto con el dolor de un nudo imposible de desatar. Apretaba fuertemente la mano del cazador sin embargo no respondía ante los estímulos, ni un mínimo movimiento. El moreno se arrodilló rendido al lado de su protegido, hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de éste, respirando erráticamente sosteniendo todavía la mano del rubio oculta en su cuello como el tesoro más preciado que tenía en ese momento: el tacto con su protegido.

Suspiró hondo, tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible para luego exhalarlo lenta y sufridamente, con agonía. Luego de reincorporarse, subió una pierna a la camilla luego la otra. Acto seguido se extendió a lo largo de la colcha, acurrucándose cercano al pecho del cazador, justo donde está su corazón.

—Di algo, Dean. Yo no puedo, no ahora que me siento tan pequeño, tan insignificante sin mi gracia. Di algo porque me estoy dando por vencido…lo que sea pero dilo—murmuró pasando su brazo por el abdomen del cazador, apegándose a su cuerpo para sentir el poco calor de aquel cuerpo. El chillido regular del electrocardiograma se vio afectado por unos segundos, tornándose horriblemente molesto por el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Tras varios minutos de contemplar el rostro inexpresivo de Dean, Castiel aproximó sus labios, temiendo estar haciendo mal ya que nunca se armó de valía para realizar semejante cosa, mucho menos en presencia de Dean. Al final terminó besando la mejilla aún con miedo incesante. Miedo de ser rechazado ante las mínimas posibilidades de que despertase. Pueden que sigan siendo mínimas por ambas partes, eso no quitaba su emoción actual. Una parte de él se sentía rebalsar en alegría y calma mientras que la otra se ahogaba lentamente en la desesperación y el miedo. Una representación ambivalente por lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Sabes?—inquirió apoyando la mejilla sobre el pecho del cazador—. He estado aprendiendo lo que los humanos llaman "amor". Es complejo, demasiado a mi parecer. Incluso no entendía nada sobre eso apenas lo leí pero de algo estoy seguro…—explicó pausadamente, estando quedo por unos segundos antes de completar su explicación—…Tú eres el único al que amo.

Así quedó en los próximos minutos. Tranquilo, desplegando sus alas con cautela, sin hacer demasiado fragor, con cuidado depositando una de ellas sobre Dean. Cubriéndolo tal cual una manta podría hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas era su labor, protegerlo de todo lo que quisiera hacerle daño. Puede ser un fiasco de oficio pero él era feliz. Así, sólo así, de esa manera lo era. Cuidado de Dean pese a las diferencias y peleas, pese a sus razas. Pese a todo y contra todos, Castiel era feliz.

* * *

 **¡Qué viva el final feliz!**

 **Esto de hacer finales felices no es lo mío. Siempre los termino con alguna tragedia o muerte. Este día estoy de buenas. (?)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic tan corto.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
